Dreaming Of You
by MyouseiSeed
Summary: This is a one-shot story, The main characters are Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha, this is a romantic story between the two. Athrun and her are bestfriends, but he had to leave for Plant. 12 years after, Cagallis feeling for him has never changed, and


_**Disclaimer**_: I am** not **the creator of Gundam Seed, and I didnt create the characters: Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Attha Zala, Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, Dearka Elthman, Miriallia Haww, Yzak Jule, Patrick Zala and etc. I also did not create the song Dreamin of You, it was a song sung by the late singer Selena, who died sometime in 1995.

* * *

_ So If you want to have a romantic atmosphere, you could download the song and play it while reading Ü_

_

* * *

_

**Dreaming Of You  
**

It was the usual weekend on the Attha-Yamato mansion, The group of 10 year olds were having their usual slumber party at the group tree house; Kira, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia were sleeping with their sleeping bags and were having sweet dreams.

* * *

**Cagalli's Dream (Flashback of her childhood years.. 5 years ago)**

"_Ouch! Help! Someone! Please help me! I cant get out, Kira! where are you? Why did you leave me! You stupid brother! Stop trying to kiss Lacus! Kira help me!" _Cagalli was screaming in pain. She was a ditsy 5 year old, who accidentally fell into the pit hole after celebrating her victory, on winning a race with her twin brother Kira and her bestfriend Lacus. "_Cant anyone hear me.. Please.. anyone.." _

No one heard Cagalli, and on the other side of the place, Kira was busy talking to Lacus about her beauty (he was young, yet very charming). Cagalli was scared and lonely, so to cheer herself up, she sang a song _"Late at night when all the world.." _Suddenly a boy with blue hair and emerald eyes passed buy the pit hole and says _"Umm.. is anyone there?" _Cagalli hears this, and she sudd_e_nly screams for help. The boy, without hesitation; helps her up, with the help of his friends Dearka, Yzak and Miriallia.

After being pulled out, she smiles and thanks to boy, she introduces herself and the young boy introduces himself as well, and also introduces his friends. They all went together and found Lacus and Kira, and that was the beginning of there new friendship...

Cagalli smiled as she dreamt of this, On the other hand, Athrun dreamt of something else

* * *

**Athruns dream (flashback of 3 years back)**

It was the usual day of the gang hang out on the park, though, Athrun and Cagalli were the first ones to arrive. _"Hi there" _Athrun said, _"Hi yourself as well" _Cagalli happily said, _"Isnt it weird were alone? Where are the others? Kira told me he was going to pick Lacus up". _The two friends were getting worried about there other friends. They sat on the park bench and managed to talk about a lot of things, they didnt agree on a lot of things but they were having fun.. because they were learning a lot from each other...

'_Why am I so happy, this is so strange, why is my heart beating so fast! I never felt this way before, do I like Cagalli? Eeew.. I cant like a girl.. thats gross! But Cagalli isnt like any other girl.. So I guess its okay.. She is cute.. I like her hair.. I like her smile.. I like Cagalli' _

Cagalli looked at Athrun _"ATHRUN! what are you doing! Are you listening to me?" _Athrun finally regain senses and said out of the blue _"Yes my princess?"_

Cagalli looked at him in shock, turned red and yelled_"What the! what do you mean MY PRINCESS? are you okay Zala?" _Athrun was shocked at what he said but he managed to give an explanation and calmly said _"Well, I have nicknames for everybody.. and we..well.. umm.. you are the most deserving to be called Princess.. cause youre the best girl friend..aahh! I mean friend thats a girl.. I have.. so well.. yeah?" _Cagalli was shocked at this and seeing her friend nervous, she just smiled and said.. _"Well.. okay, youre my friend too! And youre a really nice person! So you can call me that... but dont say it all the time.. cause its embarassing... hehehe.. my prince?" _They both blushed and laughed, deep inside them, they felt something good.. something that made them have butterflies in there stomach.. something called love... perhaps?

They continued to talk and talk and lost track of time, Athrun checked his watch and was shocked at the time_"Hey my princess Cagalli... its already 6pm.. we have to go home now.. or daddy would get mad, Ill drop you home okay.. so we can talk more" _Cagalli agreed to this and when she reached home, she found out that they were on the wrong park.

Athrun laughed at the thought of this, The others dreamt of nothing or just normal dreams that relates with chocolate bars or toy guns or dates with their crushes... _(Kira dreamt of having a date with Lacus)

* * *

_

**Morning finally came..**

Patrick Zala, the head of the military, and the husband of the daughter of one of the richest families in Plant came and met up with his son, his friends, and the Attha-Yamato family. _"So I guess we would be going now.. you guys.. I will miss our family night outs.. and my son will definitely miss his second home and his friends.." _Patrick Zala, looked at his son and said _"Athrun, did you tell your friends already..we have to go now, the shuttle will leave in an hour" _

The kids were shocked and started asking questions, (_they were confused and was not aware of what was happening)_... But Mr.Zala, Mr. and Mrs. Attha-Yamato managed to answer them all. With this situation going on.. they were not aware that on the corner of the room... were the bestfriends who have not yet revealed their feelings for one another...

* * *

"_I can't believe you're going to leave me… will you even come back, I will be lonely without my bestfriend!"_ cried Cagalli. Even though Athrun didn't want to leave, he had no other choice, he was a 10 year old who had to follow his fathers will, his heart was breaking apart. He did not want to see his beloved princess cry before his eyes... 

_'He promised me.. he promised me he will always be here to protect me.. he lied to me.. but I shouldnt be selfish.. I should be happy.. he told me before, that this was one of the things he wanted to do.. he wanted to see his mother... and were just bestfriends..' _Cagalli thought,

"_So youre just going to go.. we wont be able to study together, we wont be able to go together with Kira and Lacus.. we wont be able to have sleep overs on the tree house.."

* * *

_

Athrun, couldnt look at his beloved, he faced his back towards Cagalli, and tried to grip all the tears and sadness inside of him and said _"My princess...Im sorry, I can't stay for that anymore... my father wants us to move back to Plant.. so we can stay at my mommy's place and so that it would be easier for him.. and his work is now held there.., he says its for my own good!... and you know that.. I would really miss you.. and I will get lonely without you..." _

Even if he tried to grip his tears, one tear managed to roll down his cheek, the rest of the gang felt so sad as they witnessed this. They knew that Cagalli and Athrun were more than bestfriends and deep inside loved one another, but they were not sure that the two friends realized this...

* * *

Everyone was quiet, _"Son... its time to go.." _Mr.Zala said _"Goodbye everyone, I will meet you in the car Athrun, everything is set so we will go immediately to the shuttle"_ Mr.and Mrs. Attha-Yamato accompanied Mr.Zala on the way out, and left the group for their last goodbye..._"Goodbye Athrun.. We will miss you" _Kira and Lacus hugs Athrun and Dearka, Yzak and Miriallia hugged him after, the group cried and couldnt really say anything. They felt bad that Athrun was leaving, and they felt sad for Cagalli.

* * *

"_So I guess its time to go.. Goodbye everyone.. Thanks for everything.. Ill miss you guys.. I will never forget you.. You are truly my bestfriends till the end" ..._Sorrow.. Sadness filled the place. As Athrun went to the car, he bid one last farewell and spotted his beloved princess hiding and crying. He ran up to her and said nothing but gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran back to the car. Cagalli blushed and the group was shocked and knew that they were right about the bestfriends liking each other. The parents felt sad as they witnessed child romance...

* * *

Before the car was shut, Athrun screamed and managed to say _"Goodbye.. Cagalli Ill never forget you! I will come back! I love..."_ and so he left

* * *

**-8 years after-**

The group remained close and just newly graduated from highschool, they were college freshmans now. They stayed on the same college and took some similar classes, yet they were more mature, they still had their usual slumber parties, but not on the tree house anymore since they were too big; instead they sleep on each others Co-Ed dormitories..

* * *

"_BANG!"_ Everyone woke up when they heard the loud noise and ran directly to Cagall, who was now on the floor upside down... 

"_Oh my God, shes having a fever and shes sweating a lot" _Kira said panting fast, Lacus went near Kira and calmed him down_"Its okay Kira, dont worry, Ive got medicine on my bag.. Cagalli has been like this since we were 10.. shes been suffering too much from her memories.." _Miriallia and Dearka ran fast and got water and medicine, while Yzak and Kira carried Cagalli to the bed...

* * *

(_Unknown to Cagalli_..._ the group of friends have discussed in the past about Cagallis behavior.. they felt bad for her because she hardly eats, she sleeps late and she usually cries... with this.. you can really tell that they were true friends to her)

* * *

_

She was now on the right position and tears rolled down her eyes, _"Thank you...". _Everyone was shocked to hear this and just helped Cagalli up so that she could take her medicine. _"You know Cagalli.. you should stop thinking about..umm.. well" _Dearka said sadly, Cagalli was just quiet as tears began rolling down..

* * *

"_Its been 8 years you know.. so were not really sure if hell ever come back" _Even though thats the truth, Cagalli couldnt just accept it, she was sad and heartbroken. But she saw that her friends really cared about her, and she was guilty cause everyone always pampered her. 

She was like a special child that always waited for someone to help her... But now she didnt want that to happen, e with a small smile on her face, despite the sadness in her eyes, she spoke softly _"Thanks everyone.. But you dont need to help me.. This is my problem.. and you dont have to help me all the time.. dont worry.. I wont show my bad emotions to you guys anymore..so you wont have to worry.." _Everyone smiled and then went back to their sleeping bags to continue their slumber.. Cagalli thought about it and soon finally slept...

* * *

**They soon finally graduated from college and was about to enter their adult life.. (They were 21-22 years old)  
**

**

* * *

**_"Cagalli! cmon! Whats taking so long! Everyones waiting for you, were adults now! no more school!" _Kira said pulling Cagalli as she was looking for an attire for their first group hangout as adults. _'Hmm.. this is a nice outfit.. well Im usually not into skirts but this is an exception...'_ She thought.

"_Hey you slowpoke! Whats taking you so long! Im so hungry! Hurry up or well leave you!" _Yzak yelled, he was one of the most impatient guys on the group and they all knew that they should never make him angry.

* * *

Cagalli ran to the car and said_"Done! geez Yzak.. you dont have to be so mean.. youre totally gonna grow wrinkles!" _Everyone laughed and headed to the new restaurant. They were all excited since they were adults now. Lacus and Kira were going steady and were already living-in together, Dearka and Miriallia just had their 2 years and 6 months anniversary, Yzak was just given the latest Aluminum XJ jaguar by his mom and had an Yzak female fan club. And Cagalli was happy cause she finally graduated, she has a new bank account and she has the bestfriends anyone can ever wish for. But deep inside her.. she still thought of the same thing...

* * *

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you,  
And I'd wish on a star,  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too..

* * *

_

_'Damn you my so-called prince Zala... it has been 12 years and you still havent returned.. I rejected Yuna Roma and he was one of the richest families alive... I even cant stop thinking about you and every single moment we had together! Where are you.. Ive really missed you a lot you know... I wish only.. you could hear this.." _a tear rolled down Cagallis eyes and as she opened her eyes.. she noticed that everyone looked at her...

"_Umm.. are you okay Cagalli? You were staring blankly into the sky?" _Lacus said curiously, Cagalli didnt say anything at first and just laughed, _"What were you looking at Cags.." _Miriallia asked. Cagalli was worried because she didnt want her friends to feel sorry for her, so she made up something and said _"I just spotted the big dipper?" 'Darn it that was a close one.. they must think Im weird'

* * *

_

_Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me...

* * *

_

They finally arrived at the new restaurant and sat down on the best seats on the house, due to Yzak (since he has connections). As they were ordering, Cagalli spots a boy with blue hair on the corner of the room _'I must be dreaming, is that who I think it is.. I cant think like this.. Im getting paranoid! argghh' _Cagalli looked like she just ate something bad and everyone stared at her, _"Whats wrong with you guys! I just have a slight stomach ache okay.. please dont worry about me!"_

After she ordered her food she thought again and looked at the boy with blue hair which reminds her so much of her beloved _'Goodbye..Cagalli Ill never forget you! I love.. dammit.. what the hell did he say! I love what! maybe its me.. ahh! If he was still here... I should have been with my prince.. isnt that a click? "cagalli and athrun.. together forever" ahh! stop thinking dammit dammit dammit! Im like one of those girls trying to have a guy fantasy!' _While Cagalli slaps herself, everyone stares at her but then just went back to what they were doing...

* * *

**Dearkas POV**

_'Whats up with that girl.. damn.. its all Athruns fault.. I kind of pity Cagalli' _Dearka thought,

* * *

**Miriallias POV**

_'Poor Cagalli! I feel so damn annoyed! Damn you Zala! Why didnt you tell her you loved her before you left! Aghh! Well if we cant see you anymore... me and Lacus has to find a new guy for her... this sucks!' _Miriallia thoughts sadly

* * *

**Yzaks POV**

_'Ahh.. Im a guy who usually have emotions but I pity poor Cags.. I wonder what can _

_cheer her up' _Yzak thought

* * *

**Lacus' POV**

_'Maybe a song would brighten you up friend.. I can't stand seeing you like this.. it will hurt me and especially my love Kira..' _Lacus sadly thought..

* * *

and finally... Kira couldnt take it and did what he had to do, this made the group and other people look at him.. 

He shouts _"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA! I cant stand it! It already has been 12 years! And you still cant get over him! You were bestfriends I know! But past is past! He might not come back! So move one! I cant stand the fact that you are always sad ..my precious sister! It breaks all our hearts to see that you can never forget him!" _while he continued to murmur things to his sister, the boy with the blue hair looks back after hearing this loud noise, and suddenly Cagalli spots him immediately _"ATHRUN?"

* * *

_

_Wonder if you even see me (and I)  
And I wonder if you know I'm there (am i there, am I?)  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

* * *

_

Cagalli was shocked and a lot of tears rolled down her eyes, as she finally recognized the boy as her beloved prince and the group was shocked when they heard Cagalli silently say his name...

"_Did I just hear her say Athrun?" _Yzak asked, _"Yeah.. I did.. what is she talking about! I really pity her.. "_ Dearka sighed, Finally Kira stopped his murmurs to his sister as he realized what Cagalli said and saw the boy with the blue hair..

He yelled to him _"Athrun!" _and theboy with the blue hair turned back and they all finally realized that indeed it was Athrun...

He was happy to see his friends and ran to the table. When he arrived, he saw his beloved princess with teary eyes and his heart suddenly was in pain, like it was shattered. He couldnt stand it when he saw her cry...

* * *

_I just wanna hold you close_  
_But so far, all I have are dreams of you_  
_So, I wait for the day(wait for the day...) and the courage to say_  
_How much I love you(Yes, I do!)_

_

* * *

_Athrun sits down and wait for the rest to finish eating their food, he noticed that Cagalli was not eating a lot and that she was so thin, and she looked like she was barely eating. _'This is all my fault.. if only I didnt leave, I should have took better care of her.. though.. she looks so much beautiful now.. her hair is finally longer.. and she managed to wear a dress.. i never thought i would ever see her wear one.. she looks so much like a woman now.. ' _ Athrun kept thinking about a lot of stuff and soon realized that everyone was done...

* * *

"_So everyone, hows it been? Im sorry I couldnt call you, I just arrived now" _Everyone was quiet and just stared at him, they were dissapointed that he didnt contact them for the last 12 years and they were pissed that Cagalli was acting like that because of him. But suddenly to break the ice..Kira yelled and said _"Welcome back man.. we missed you, the groups still the same.. though were adults now! You havent change one bit dude..though you have a lot of catching up to do you know.."_ Everyone talked and laughed and enjoyed their time and Athrun was still guilty, he stared at Cagalli and realized that he still loved her. And Cagalli also loved Athrun but she was still too shocked to see him...

* * *

The group was suddenly quiet and realized that Cagalli was still sad... Athrun had no other choice and do what he had to do, the thing that had been haunting for the past 12 years, he stood up and hugged Cagalli...

* * *

Tears rolled down her eyes and she couldnt say anything, she looked up and her golden eyes were staring at his emerald eyes. He only said a short sentence that made Cagalli happy _"I missed you my princess.. I finally came back" _After he said this Cagalli smiled and collapsed in his arms...

* * *

"_Cagalli? She must have fallen asleep.. she hasnt slept well since you were gone.. Lets bring her back now... Athrun.. ill put you in charge.. you have a lot of explaining to do for Cagalli... and I still have a date with Lacus and I dont wanna miss it.. so youre in charge of her.." _Kira said. Athrun looked around and saw that Dearka also had a date wih Miriallia and Yzak had other plans, so he finally agreed to it and smiled...

* * *

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow(till tomorrow...), I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Then here in my room,_  
_Dreaming about you and me_

_

* * *

_Athrun carried Cagalli to his car and remembered that he did not know where her apartment is, and if he brings her to the Attha-Yamato residence, he didnt have a key.. and he didnt want to be blamed by the parents... So instead he brought her to his newly-purchased bachelor pad...

_'My sweet princess.. you are so light now.. damn it! I should'nt have left you!' _He placed Cagalli on his bed and prepared a towel and hot water to put on her head. He covered her with a blanket, took a chair and placed it beside her bed. He sat down and took care of her, until he finally slept...

* * *

_Ohh... Corazon..  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming...  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin of you...  
Mi Amor, Como te necesito

* * *

_

Morning came and Cagalli finally woke up _'Where am I? I dont know this place.. but..I feel so much better now.. I cant remember what happened though.." _She was suddenly shocked when she saw the person beside her, her eyes were wide open and she kept rubbing it _'Athrun?.. is this really true! Im not dreaming am I? He looks so much mature now.. Though hes still the handsome boy I love...' _She couldnt believe that it was him, so she touched his silky soft cheek, he eventually woke up and looked at her with a smile on her face...

* * *

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I'd stay up and think of you_  
_And I still can't believe that you came up to me _  
_And said, "I love you; I love you too"_

_

* * *

_Athrun returned a smile when he finally saw the smile he saw 12 years ago.. _"Good morning.. my princess" _ Cagalli was shocked and was speechless as she finally realized that it wasnt a dream, Athrun was really with her, _"I..." _ Cagalli couldnt say anything.. but instead.. tears rolled down her eyes and more tears came... Athrun looked up at her and slowly said _"12 years have passed.. and my princess...my feelings for you have never changed, I assure you... I never met anyone in Plant and I will remain loyal to you, you know that it hurts when I see you cry so please stop.."_ Athrun placed his hand on Cagallis chin and wiped the tears with his fingers...

* * *

"_Athrun..." _ Athrun smiled and looked at her, he hugged her and said _"When I left.. I couldnt say the three most important words I wanted to say. I kept screaming it.. but you didnt seem to hear it.. I thought about you a lot when I was in Plant. But I lost contact with you.. When I arrived yesterday, I wanted to see you right away, So i guessed it destiny that brought us together with the group? And making me take you here?.. Anyway.. I wanted to tell you that.. I love you.."_

Hearing this, more tears rolled down her face and she was shocked yet happy and so Cagalli softly said _"Athrun.. I love you.. and youre the only guy I would love.."_

They shared a kiss that meant everything for them. Both their hearts felt so good that they did not want to let go.. They wanted to stay like that forever...

* * *

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be   
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

* * *

_

For the first time in 12 years, she finally felt so secure. She was safe in the arms of her beloved prince. She was happy and looked at her sleeping prince, she touched his soft cheek and said.. _"I love you much.. I will never allow you to go away.."_ as tears filled her eyes, she felt someone grip her shoulders...

"_I love you too.. and I will promise that we will never be apart again.."_ Cagalli was shocked to hear this and looked at Athrun. He had a smile on his face and opened his eyes and looked at his beloved princess...

"_I.. Athrun..." _as Cagalli was about to continue she was stopped when Athrun placed his thumb on her lips and immediately kissed her. She couldnt say anything and instead returned his kiss.

They stayed on the bed and the atmosphere was filled with love and happiness that was absent for the past years.. she was happy.. because she knew that she wil never be alone again.. she was happy because she was finally with the person she loves...

The young bestfriends were not anymore friends.. but instead they were more than that.. they were finally a couple... with more love than anyone can ever have...

* * *

_Authors Note: So anyway, Arigatou everyone.. I hoped you enjoyed the story.. Actually, its the first time I wrote a fan fic story. And since Ive enjoyed reading your stories (especially those with Athrun Zala with Cagalli Yula Attha love stories (yeah #1!) and others like Kira Yamato with Lacus Clyne and Dearka Elthman with Miriallia Haww and Yzak) I decided to write a story! Actually I made this like a week ago, but I had o wait for 3 days and after 3 days the server got broken, I had to wait a long time.. The story isnt that long but I hope you like it. Please make reviews, anything would be accepted. Anyway sayounara! Until next time Ü_

**_ Yeah Kira Yamato + Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala + Cagalli Yula Athha (#1! they rock!)_**


End file.
